Penny's BIG Secret (Request for damntohell29)
by Tar-Red
Summary: I can't give a summary for this one. Just read and review.


**Hey guys; Tar –Red here. Well, I'm depressed because 1.) My computer broke, 2.) I lost all my files, and 3.) (the one that's more personal) my girlfriend left me; FOR MY BEST FRIEND! ON MY B-DAY! So now I'm sad and I feel a bit lonely and betrayed, but that's not really important is it. What is important, however, is the tale that shall be told. A request from another one of my friends, and let me say that it's not exactly what I would ever do; and if I did do it, it wouldn't be with this character. How the person is portrayed in this story is completely different from how she is in the actual show. Then again, isn't that the case for all the stories on this site. And I do have to say that it isn't the first time this has been done. It has a little similarity to one of my friend's, xXDasXGoochXx, Quickies chapters. Oh well. So here is the first chapter of the story. **

**Chapter 1: A (**_**L-O-N-G **_**Story Turned (short**

It was a late afternoon in Elmore and things were quiet. Nothing could be heard but the sounds of crickets coming out of their homes and making a sound that signaled it was night. Everyone in Elmore were in their homes, resting up for the next day to come; all except one. Jamie. She had been at school in detention fixing the vandalized area of land she destroyed and had just finished about thirty minutes after the sun started to set over the horizon. She was walking home alone on a straight narrow path that leads down through a somewhat dark neighborhood. And while Jamie thought she was alone at first, she had a strange feeling that someone was following close behind.

Jamie was still angry about having to fix the property of school she had broken. "Stupid school rules." She mumbled to herself. "Why did I have to stay back and clean up that crap? I wasn't the only one destroyed part of the building." She continued to talk to her self until she heard a noise from behind her. She immediately turns around to see what it was, but sees nothing. She shrugs it off and continues down the path, not knowing what was to come. She continues to walk, still with a heavy feeling inside that she was being watched. She suddenly hears another noise coming from behind again and jolts around to see what it is, but again nothing is there. "Hey!" she screams out into the distance, "whoever is out there better back off or else."

With no response back, she continues down her path, now starting to become scared of what lurked in the shadows. Her walking pace began to quicken as heart began to pump faster and faster. She hurried down the path, not looking back as her quickened paced walk turned into a fast a fast paced sprint. She rushed down that street like she was being chased by a car; going faster and faster until she hits the end of the block out of breath. She grabs on to a broken street light panting to catch her breath, while her eyes scanned around to see if there was anyone there. Seeing no one around, Jamie decided to rest for a minute or two by the pole; just until her breath caught up with her. She sat for a while, worried about being alone in the dark. She may act tough, but even she had fears.

As she was sitting, she realized her ankle had been sprained from the sudden change of fast running she was doing. She got up and tried to walk, but could only limp at a slow and stead speed. She fell backwards on her feet do to the pain and saw the street that was empty behind her, but this time it wasn't empty. She looked in horror as she saw a tall guy in an over-coat and a hat, no more then twenty feet away, stand in the middle of the road. Jamie screamed at the sight of the person that stood at the end and was now walking toward her.

She quickly got up and tied to run again, but her injured ankle kept her from going at the speed she wanted. Closer and closer the mystery guy came, as Jamie struggled to get away. She tripped and fell over the clumsiness of her own feet and was now on the ground again sobbing. She turned around on her back and saw that the guy was now standing right above her; looking down at her with a face that was covered beneath the shadow of darkness. The man pulled Jamie by her feet across the ground as she began to yell and scream and try to kick loose, but her 'napper's grip on her was too strong to get away from.

The guy brought Jamie to an abandoned ally, where no one could hear her scream. She was thrown against the wall and pinned down under the kidnapper unable to move. Jamie was crying in fear at what was going to happen to her. "W-what are you going t-to do to me?" she said crying. The guy didn't answer her in response, but with actions. His hand started to move from holding Jamie's hand down to moving all the way down her body. First, he stopped at her shirt. He ripped it off in one vile pull and exposed Jamie's pre-teen breast out in the open. He put on hand on top of one of tits and started to fondle with it. Squeezing, rubbing, and massaging it to his heart's desire. Jamie could do nothing but whimper at these actions. She tried to make him stop, but when she did he got up and slapped her. He continued the foreplay on her, making her feel both scared and pleasured at the same time.

While his first hand was squeezing her tit his other was slithering down past upper body and was now in-between her legs. He felt Jamie's pussy under her already wet panties and moved his fingers up and down past the clitoris to make her feel more pleasure. Jamie, although was scared and didn't want to be in this situation, was feeling really good inside; even if she knew it was wrong. He continued his act of sexual fantasy, soon sucking on Jamie's other tit and inserting a finger inside her pussy. Jamie started to moan as each part of her feeling a different sense of hot tension. She could feel herself coming close to having an orgasm. The guys pace got faster; sucking harder on her breast, inserting an extra finger in vagina. Jamie moaned louder and louder, until finally she let out a big "OOooohhhh" and let loose an orgasm.

Jamie was now tired and out of breath. She couldn't continue on and felt like just passing out, but the man had other plans. He flips Jamie over and lifts the back of her skirt to see her round, plump butt. He pulls over her panties to see a glimpse of butt-hole and her vagina. Jamie wasn't sure of what was going to happen. She was unsure of what happening. The man starts to unbutton a few buttons on his coat and reveals a erected, gleaming dick twitching at the sight of ass and pussy right in front of him. Jamie saw his long dick and was now positive that she was going to be raped. She starts to wiggle away, but is pulled back to the spot. "P-please. No." she says pleading to him, but he still doesn't answer. He leans forward; putting the tip of his penis up to her pussy and forcing it to slide in. Jamie screams at the feeling of his dick inside of her stretching out her vaginal walls and opening up entrance for his dick. He keeps pushing in farther and farther as Jamie feels she's going to break. He starts to pump in and out, up and down, beginning to grunt at the movement of his pelvis moving his dick in to the tight hole.

Jamie, again, felt both pain and anguish over knowing she was being raped, but a also an indescribable sensation that course though her body each time his dick when all they in. She cried, but with joy; just like how she moaned, but with pain. Each thrust hit her with harder force; making each time a more intense feeling to both them. For the guy , it was more pleasure then pain; and for Jamie it was more pain then it was pleasure. Faster and faster he thrust inside her making Jamie scream to stop. "P-please stop. It hurts." She said, but he didn't care. He went on ignoring everything she said, not caring if it hurt her as long as it felt good to him. He kept going as his grunts got louder, like Jamie right before she came. He went on and on for a few more strokes in and out before reaching his climax and releasing his load deep inside her. Jamie could feel his throbbing member shoot each load inside of her.

He pulls his dick out of Jamie and stands over her to see her crying like she has been from the start. He turns around and leaves the violated body of the young girl to in the ally to fend for herself, because she has served her purpose of bringing the man to a satisfying climax. He walks out of the ally and goes down the street; far enough so that Jamie couldn't follow and see him. He stands At the secluded and looks back at where he was just from. "Why must I continue to do this…..to my friends?" the guy said before lifting his shadowy hat and revealing who it really was. Penny Fitzgerald.

**So, yeah. That's what the request was. Penny as a tranny rapist. …I have no words to describe how I feel about this, especially since through half the story you think it's a guy, but really it's a chick with a dick. And this is just the first chapter out of like 5 or 6. Oh well. I mean, there's really no telling what the hell could have been under that shell of hers. For all we know there may be a third tit under there, but luckily in this story there isn't (Thank God!)**. **Anyway, that's it for now. Until next time; Later sickos. **


End file.
